Coeurl
The Coeurl is a recurring enemy that appears in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Its appearance resembles that of a cat, cheetah or leopard with very large whiskers and is renowned for using a move called Blaster that does a lot of damage or causes instant Death. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The '''Coeurl' of Final Fantasy II is an enemy encountered in Palamecia and Pandaemonium. Other enemies that resemble Coeurls are Werepanther and Cait Sith. ''Final Fantasy IV Also known as '''Blackcat' in the SNES version. It is an enemy encountered in the Tower of Bab-il and the Underworld. Another enemy that resembles Coeurls is the Cait Sith, and the GBA version's Coeurl Regina. ''Final Fantasy VI The '''Couerl Cat' appears in the Advance Version of Final Fantasy VI. It is named Wild Cat in the SNES version. The Coeurl Cat is encountered in Owzer's house in Jidoor. Other enemies that resemble Coeurls are Lycaon and Stray Cat. ''Final Fantasy VII The enemy '''Cuahl' from Final Fantasy VII has all the recurring traits of Coeurls, so it is the Coeurl of this game. It is an enemy encountered in Gaea's Cliff. ''Final Fantasy VIII While the Japanese version still calls it Cuarl, in the English version it is called '''Torama. It is an enemy encountered in Esthar, Tear's Point, the Great Salt Lake, the Abadan Plains and Lunatic Pandora. ''Final Fantasy IX The enemy '''Torama' from Final Fantasy IX has most the recurring traits of Coeurls, the only differences are it being similiar to a lion rather than a panther, but it is still the Coeurl of this game. It is an enemy encountered in the Desert Palace. ''Final Fantasy X The '''Coeurl' of Final Fantasy X is an enemy encountered in the Calm Lands. The Master Coeurl, a palette swap, can be encountered in the Omega Ruins. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The '''Coeurl' of Final Fantasy X-2 is an enemy encountered in Besaid Island, the Calm Lands and the Mi'ihen Highroad. ''Final Fantasy XI The '''Coeurl' of Final Fantasy XI is an enemy encountered in the Meriphataud Mountains. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Coeurl' of Final Fantasy XII is an enemy encountered in the Golmore Jungle & the Tchita Uplands. It has the long whiskers, leapord skin, and hi magick skills, but has a bulbous, squid-like head. Other enemies that resemble Coeurls are Panther, Ose, Bandercoeurl, Feral Retriever and Grimalkin. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Coeurl' is one of the Panther-type enemies. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Coeurl' of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance is an enemy encountered on the folowing missions:- *Mission #004: Desert Peril *Mission #022: To Ambervale *Mission #037: Village Hunt *Mission #052: Friend Trouble *Mission #065: Exploration *Mission #067: Missing Meow *Mission #100: Fiend Run They also appear as enemies when fighting the clans from the Nargai Cave, the Jagd Dorsa and the Gotor Sands. Another enemy that resembles Coeurls is the Red Panther. ''Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles The '''Coeurl' of Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles is an enemy encountered in the Daemon's Court, Moschet Manor and Mount Kilanda. Etymology The coeurl is a fictional alien race created by science-fiction writer A. E. van Vogt. Coeurls also appear in other fantastical environments, such as the game Dungeons & Dragons and the anime Dirty Pair. Coeurls are generally described to be cat-like in appearance, with longer forelimbs and tentacles. Torama is possibly a play on the Japanese word for "tiger", "tora".